


【中文翻译】live to tell

by OopsWhereDidMyNameGo



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss/第一个吻, First Time/第一次, Jealousy/嫉妒, M/M, Mutual Pinning/双向暗恋, Pinning/暗恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26268754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo/pseuds/OopsWhereDidMyNameGo
Summary: 在Jaskier第一次把Geralt当成他保镖拖去参加那什么贵族宴会并引发一系列事件后，Geralt该晓得不能同意第二次的。
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [live to tell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983008) by [fallingintodivinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity). 



在Jaskier第一次把Geralt当成他保镖拖去参加那什么贵族宴会并引发一系列事件后，Geralt该晓得不能同意第二次的。

Jaskier（又一次）强迫他泡了个澡，（同样又一次）用某种荒谬可笑的皮革丝绸的奇特装束把他打扮起来，全程Geralt都在暗声咒骂自己的愚蠢。Jaskier花了二十分钟来决定到底是把Geralt的紧身上衣解开一颗纽扣呢，还是两颗。这期间Geralt暂时忘记了生闷气。他修长纤细的手指在Geralt咽喉处温暖而又轻柔地擦过，与此同时他挨得很近到了让Geralt不舒服的地步，对那上衣领口小题大做着，专注地向它皱眉。

Geralt最终不得不把Jaskier挥开，让他的上衣就保持解开一颗纽扣的样子，因为任由Jaskier挨这么近这么长一段时间很……很……这很让人分心，该死。Geralt在这旅店租下的房间已经顶小了，而Jaskier待在他的私人空间内让Geralt感到过分地热，暖意从他的后脖颈一路攀上来，臂上的鸡皮疙瘩将汗毛尽数立起。他做了个怪相，两指抱怨似地用力拽了记下上衣领口。

Jaskier当然注意到了他摆弄领口的动作。“那就解两颗好啦！”他欢欣鼓舞地宣布，然后又一次靠近，灵巧地解开了Geralt上衣的第二颗纽扣。

“Jaskier。”Geralt低吼。

“好啦好啦，耐心，Geralt。我就快准备好了。”Jaskier说，随即转过身背朝Geralt并脱下了衬衫。

“你在，”Geralt毫无波动地说，“干什么。”

Jaskier越过肩膀向他扔来个不敢置信的眼神。“当然是换上我最好的行头。干嘛，如果我穿这些衣服出现在宫廷，de Beren侯爵会把我扔出去的。”为以示强调，他脱下外裤任由它们堆在地板上，现在他全身只剩一件深蓝色内裤。

接着Jaskier开始兴致勃勃地翻找，把他的行李包翻了个底朝天，最后终于拽出一套——在Geralt看来——和他往日衣装简直一模一样的衣服来。但平心而论Geralt并没在注意他的衣服。

Geralt暴躁地瞪着Jaskier背部光滑白皙的皮肤，绝对没有注意到诗人把腿套进一双崭新裤子并把它拉过自己紧窄的腰胯时修长大腿上的体毛。现在这情况完完全全是Jaskier的错，Geralt真不知道自己为什么要同意他哪怕一件事儿的。

（绝对不是因为当他请求Geralt帮忙时露出了期盼的微笑，也绝对不是因为当Geralt颇有帮助地提供“被几个贵族暴揍一顿也许能教你稍微谨慎点考虑和谁玩藏香肠的游戏”的建议时，他眼睛大睁，受伤地撅起了嘴。不是，真的不是。）

***

多亏Jaskier歌谣的流行，Geralt颇惊讶又厌恶地发现，他在宫廷中相当受欢迎和需要。整个夜晚的第一部分都被他用来躲避几个贵族对鸟身女妖、魅魔和奇奇摩故事的要求，终于仆人们开始为客人们引座，他这才得以喘口气。

Geralt被安排坐在两位年轻漂亮的小姐中间，她们几乎把整个宴会的时间都用在了和他调情上。让她们靠在他的肩膀上用她们的睫毛向他撒娇，让她们喂给他切好的水果，让她们用纤细的、沾满甜蜜黏腻果汁的手指压在他的嘴唇上，这并不完全是个苦楚。但不知何故他的心思不太在，他也并不想仔细探究为什么。

Jaskier在大厅另一头弹奏着鲁特琴，他所坐的地方正对着他。Jaskier唱着歌，不断迅速、偷偷摸摸地向Geralt这边投来目光，脸上表情不可捉摸。直到——Geralt终于对上了他的眼神，向他挑眉以示疑惑。Jaskier虚弱地回了个微笑，迅速移开了目光。

Jaskier在接下来的表演过程中没有再看向Geralt一次。而如果Geralt在接下来的宴会过程中都一直怒瞪着自己的酒并完全无视坐在两边的小姐们——尽管她们的调情举动越发大胆——这也是他自己的事，其他任何人别想多嘴。

***

晚宴之后，还有舞会。Geralt并不享受舞会。

他躲开了众多共舞的请求，把自己停靠在了一个角落里，一半身子隐藏在De Beren侯爵的雕像后头。侯爵显然是把这巨大而丑陋之物当作艺术。Jaskier的演出圆满落幕，人们掌声热烈，而他本人在这之后就消失到不知哪儿去了。

只有在Geralt冒险去眺望亭——恰在大开的通往侯爵家花园的门旁边——意图重新装满自己酒杯的时候，他才又看见了Jaskier。吟游诗人站得有些远，在构成花园高大绿篱一部分的灌木丛边上。他半背对着Geralt的方向，正与藏在绿篱阴影里的某人说着话。月光洒在他深色的头发上闪闪发亮，把他镀金的衣服映成银色，也照亮了他脸上那小小的、试探性的半微笑，而Geralt用力吞咽，呼吸卡在喉间。他手上拿着酒杯，转向花园并向里走了一步。

就在这时，Jaskier的陪伴从绿篱的阴影中走了出来。是之前晚宴上的小姐之一，她当时坐在Geralt那桌靠近一端的位置。她很美丽，有深色的眼眸和长长的金发。

那小姐羞怯地走近Jaskier，手臂环绕上他的脖颈，身子向上挤压了一下，并抬头向他诱惑地笑着。Geralt眨了下眼；他之前想什么呢？Jaskier显然好得很——没有他在好得不得了。

Geralt低吼着转过了身，完全错过了以下：Jaskier僵住，浅浅地笑开然后温柔地从他可能的情人环抱里脱身出去，退回到一臂以外的距离。与此同时，Geralt一口喝尽了他一直拿着的酒，长久地吞咽下去，把酒杯放在了离他最近的桌子上，一路跺着脚回到了他那巨大丑陋雕像后面的角落里。

一个他之前被引见过的贵族——什么什么大人的——暴怒地从他身边经过去往花园的时候，他依旧躲在角落里默默沉思着呢。Geralt太过沉浸于他自己的思绪，没有意识到那男人是朝Jaskier和他的小姐走去，直到那男人已然站到两人面前，开始挥舞手臂、鬼喊鬼叫——总体上来说就是大惊小怪起来。

Geralt身体前倾，从露台门的一侧窥视，以获得更好的视野。Jaskier做着怪相，双手抬起来做着全世界通用的“谁，我吗？”的手势，而一边的小姐看上去毫无悔改之意。

Geralt重重地叹气，认命地强迫自己离开倚靠着的墙。他向那群人走去，到的时候那位大人对于Jaskier显然在试图勾引他的妻子的长篇大论正讲到一半。

“啊，Geralt！”Jaskier打断了那位贵族，看上去明显地放松了下来。他欢快地向Geralt绽放笑容，后者不得不努力抵抗回应一个笑的冲动。啊该死。

“原谅我打断，大人，”Geralt礼貌地说，回过头来处理这个什么什么大人，“我恐怕出了什么误会。这里的Jaskier刚刚不过是在和您的妻子纯洁地聊天。”

“哦？”那贵族傲慢无礼地回击，“你又怎么知道，猎魔人？你有什么证据能向我证明？”

“我知道是因为，”Geralt冷静地说——他把接下来说出的话怪罪于暂时的失心疯因为什么鬼啊。“他永远不会辜负我。”

Jaskier看上去完全被惊呆了，脸颊粉红，嘴巴像一尾干涸的鱼一样张着。长久而尴尬的沉默降临，贵族和那妻子都怀疑地在Geralt和Jaskier之间来回打量。

“Um，”Jaskier最终恢复精神，出声道，“是——是的，当然了，是真的！我的心只属于Geralt。”他一只手放在心口，散发着真诚。

“哼，”那贵族傲慢地回道，“好，你的心是没问题，但你给我保证，也把你身体的其他部位离我妻子远点。”他留下这临别语，就风风火火地带着那失望的妻子回到宴会厅了，把Geralt和Jaskier两人单独留了下来。

Jaskier仍然盯着Geralt。他一反常态，看上去完全不知该说什么，嘴巴张着，脸颊依旧是亮红色。

沉默终于抵达难以忍受的那一端时，Geralt清了清嗓子。“试着不要太享乐了，”他嘟囔，努力藏着声音里的苦涩，“我不可能时时刻刻在旁边等着救你。”

Jaskier向Geralt回以怒视，终于似乎重新站稳了脚跟。“你，”他酸涩地反击，“在晚宴上好像也非常享受嘛。”他移开视线，嘴角下拉，不高兴地皱眉。

Geralt看着他，对他的语气感到困惑，直到那么光辉炽热的一瞬间，他意识到在坐他身边的小姐们和Geralt调情的时候Jaskier一直在看，而Jaskier这是嫉妒了。

两人之间明显地暂停了一会儿，Geralt在搜索正确的词语，而Jaskier肉眼可见地恐慌了起来，他强迫自己的嘴角形成一个扭曲的微笑，脱口而出，“你有没有——”

“你是不是——”Geralt在同一秒说道。

Jaskier沉默不语，低头看去，脸热烘烘地烧着。Geralt伸出一只手，轻柔地触碰Jaskier的下巴。

“Geralt？”Jaskier不确定地说，嗓音沙哑。

Geralt的手向上滑去，捧住了Jaskier的脸。“Jaskier，”他说，音调低沉。

“求你，”Jaskier耳语，嘴唇分开。Geralt俯下身，近到他可以感觉到Jaskier温暖的呼吸扫过他的嘴唇，然后——

——说话的声音，伴随着脚步声，朝他们的方向移近，让两人匆忙跳开。

“操，”Geralt咕哝，一手揉过自己的脸。


	2. Chapter 2

脚步声逐渐靠近，最终停在了Geralt和Jaskier旁边那绿篱的另一边。透过厚密的树叶丛，Geralt只能辨别出三个男人的轮廓。他们身穿昂贵的天鹅绒和精致的丝绸衣物，有淡绿色有金色。他们鬼鬼祟祟地把头凑在一起，安静而急迫地说着话。

他和Jaskier还没有被发现。Geralt一心放在他俩如何溜走上了；不管正发生的是什么政治阴谋，他都没有偷听的兴趣。尤其是Jaskier正向他投来小小的匆匆的瞥视的时候。他的眼神中有堪堪掩饰住的热度与饥渴，粉色的舌尖伸出来润湿了唇瓣。

天，Geralt想要他，几近疯狂。

他对上Jaskier的眼神，脑袋往这篱笆迷宫另一头、侯爵花园的最边缘点了点。Jaskier必须留到宴会结束好领取他演出的报酬，但没什么理由宴会期间他俩还必须真正在嘛——而Geralt有预感，Jaskier和他一样，急切地想要脱身离开。

Jaskier立刻点头同意，整张脸因此亮了起来，Geralt不得不咬牙抑制住回应笑容的冲动。吟游诗人转向花园边缘，Geralt紧跟其后，但他们只走了两步，Jaskier突然静止在原地，像鸟儿一样把头歪向一边。他皱着眉头，眯着眼睛通过茂密的篱笆上的小缝隙往外看，然后转过身来，着急地把一只手放在了Geralt手臂上。

“Geralt，你听见了吗？”他悄声说。

“什么？”Geralt呆呆地说。他好像遇到了些困难，无法将眼神从Jaskier的嘴巴上撕离。

“嘘！”Jaskier嘶声，然后注意到了Geralt盯着他的目光，当即整个人又变成了亮粉色。他无言地示意了一下树篱，那边的三个贵族仍然在低声说着什么。谢天谢地，这些男人似乎没有听到他们，尽管刚才Geralt并没有费心去压低声音。

Geralt不情不愿地转而专注于树篱另一边进行着的讨论。从他捕捉到的只言片语来判断，显然，这三个男人计划在今夜晚些时候绑架De Beren小姐——De Beren侯爵的女儿——来强迫侯爵投票反对一项新法的通过，投票按计划将在明天进行，一旦法令通过，这个城市将能够把更多的粮食分送到较贫穷的外围地区，而让贵族们保留的部分减少。

在他旁边，Jaskier挪得近了些。“左边的那个男人，”他小声咕哝，温暖的呼吸打在Geralt的耳边，“那是Pellsham大人。他和De Beren小姐订婚了的。”

“Hm，”Geralt咕哝回去，厌恶地打量那个年轻的Pellsham大人。“所以今晚约De Beren小姐出来并把她绑架，对他来说不是难事。”他做了个鬼脸。怪物，他能对付，但人性的残忍和卑劣有时依然让他震惊。

他们在树篱后面徘徊，直到那三个贵族结束了他们的秘密讨论返回舞会。当他们再次独处，Geralt尖刻地看向Jaskier，而Jaskier也正期待地回盯。

Geralt捏了捏鼻梁。“我可不，”他在Jaskier能说一个字前厉声说，“掺和贵族间的琐碎政治。”

“Mm，”Jaskier明了地说，“对呢，我非常确信你会就这么走开然后让无辜的小姐被绑架，这样外围地区的人民就可以挨饿啦。”

Geralt对他怒目而视。Jaskier回以无辜微笑。

Geralt叹气。“我不会杀人的。”他说。

Jaskier绽放笑容。“好，行，”他息事宁人似地说。“那我们去当一回英雄吧。”然后他抓起Geralt的手，引领他去往宴会厅。

Geralt疲惫地用另一只手揉了揉脸。他没有松开Jaskier的手。

***

他们终于找到了De Beren小姐，她正坐在其中一个宴会桌边，让一个仆人添满她的酒杯。她的年纪似乎和Jaskier一般大，身材苗条，容颜美丽，长长的棕发垂下，覆盖了一半的背部。看见Jaskier时，她灿烂地笑了，向他伸出一只手。

“De Beren小姐，”Jaskier说，露出迷人的笑容，鞠了一躬，在她的手背上印了一个吻。

“Jaskier，”小姐说道，“噢，真是好久不见了！”她从低垂的睫毛下向上看着他。“我好想你。”

“我也想念您。”Jaskier殷切地回道，与此同时Geralt斜视着两人。他严重怀疑面前这位年轻小姐也位列与Jaskier玩过藏香肠游戏的名单之上，而他得狠命抗拒向她嘶吼的不合理冲动。

“这位，”Jaskier对那小姐说，转过身示意了下Geralt，“是我的朋友，Rivia的Geralt。”

“噢！”De Beren小姐说。她向Geralt一笑，率直得消除了人心里的疑虑。“你好，Rivia的Geralt。”

“小姐，”Geralt说，“我为我们的唐突抱歉，但是有件重要事宜我们需要立刻与您谈谈。是否有哪个地方更加私密，允许我们自由谈话？”

De Beren小姐看上去很惊讶，但Jaskier给了她一个点头，她便站了起来。“当然。请往这边来。”

“Geralt，快停止怒视De Beren小姐，”在所述这位小姐带领他们离开宴会厅时，Jaskier落后了一段距离咕哝道，并给了Geralt身侧一个肘击。他顽皮地咧嘴一笑，语调低沉而又轻浮地补充道，“毕竟，我的心只属于你啊。”

Geralt把怒视转向了Jaskier。

***

尽管De Beren小姐很明显喜爱且信任Jaskier，让她相信未婚夫正策划绑架她也很勉强——这也很公平，他们也没有什么证据好呈给她。相反地，Geralt建议他和Jaskier陪伴小姐去赴晚上那个与Pellsham大人的约会，权当以防万一。

当他们到达Pellsham大人请求De Beren小姐去见他的那个观景亭时，那个年轻的大人已经在场了，连带观景亭后面的灌木丛里三个藏得不怎么样的男人；显然，他们没指望De Beren小姐会起疑——同样也没想到她会找人护送。

“好啊，好啊，”De Beren小姐说。她怒气冲冲地冲到观景亭里自己的未婚夫面前，眼神中既有愤怒，也有失望。Geralt和Jaskier紧随其后。

面临质问，Pellsham大人甚至都没反驳；显然，他没预见这其中任何一件事。在De Beren怒火中烧的瞪视下，他坦白了整个阴谋；与此同时，那三个躲在灌木丛里的男人互相交换了几个眼神，然后向这小群人看过来。

Geralt缓慢且刻意地拔出了他的剑，然后等着。那几个男人退缩了，溜回了灌木丛后头。

De Beren小姐冷酷简明地告知Pellsham大人她对他的真确看法和他们婚约作废的声明后，Geralt和Jaskier又主动提出护送她回到她自己的房间，她也接受了这个提议。

De Beren领头走在回她房间的路上，Jaskier落后了一些，期待地向Geralt投去一瞥。Geralt放慢脚步好与Jaskier并肩同行，并疑问地看向他。

“在那儿拔剑那一招真厉害，还有那副吓人的脸色，”Jaskier羞怯地嘟囔，“非常潇洒。”他仰头朝Geralt微笑，这是个邀请。

Geralt对着Jaskier眯起眼睛。他的视线从吟游诗人身上移动到De Beren小姐身上——她在他们前面几步远的地方走着——然后又移回Jaskier身上。“再挑逗我多一次，”他低声咆哮，“我就在这儿操了你，管他什么小姐。”

Jaskier用力吞咽一下，喉头滚动。他的瞳孔扩大变深，矢车菊般的蓝色虹膜现在不过瞳仁周围的一圈。“那，”他耳语，“最好是个承诺。”

两人都在De Beren小姐猛然转过身来的时候吓了一跳。她给了他俩一个古怪的眼神。“嗯，这就是我的房间了，”她说，“非常感谢二位——你们的服务真的很周到。”

De Beren小姐试着给两人提供金币和名贵宝石作为报酬；两人拒绝时，她告诉Geralt这片地区会永远欢迎他，也向Jaskier保证她的父亲会邀请他在所有宴会活动上演出。

“噢！”她补充，“这提醒了我——我真的该去告诉父亲我不再准备结婚了。”她遗憾地笑了，“反正他从来没有喜欢过Pellsham大人，所以关于这件事他也不会非常不高兴。”她向两人点了点头，脸上带着小小的微笑，“再次致谢两位——我真的非常感激。”

让Geralt惊讶的是，这位小姐随即转向了他，把他的两只手握住，“请务必照顾好Jaskier，”她真挚地说，“我祝愿你们俩在一起幸福快乐。”Geralt向她眨眼。他身边，Jaskier抑制住了小小的、紧张的咳嗽。

随着一下挥手和一个微笑，De Beren小姐离开去找她的父亲了。

“宫廷八卦真的传播得那么快吗。”Geralt咕哝。

“还要更快呢，”Jaskier说，“所有人在你作出……呃，声明后十分钟应该就全知道了。”

Geralt叹气。

“好吧，总之，”Jaskier说，“结局安好，皆大欢喜！”他笑容满面地仰目看向Geralt，嘴角微翘、脸颊微红，壁炉里摇曳的火光在他脸上投下摇曳的阴影，那白皙的皮肤笼上了一层柔软的金色，Geralt猛然间感受到亲吻他的剧烈冲动心口甚至因此他妈的发痛。

Geralt若有所思地看着Jaskier。他向左瞥了瞥，又向右望了望；走廊空荡无人。只一下，他快速地打开了De Beren卧室的门，揪着Jaskier那荒唐褶皱衬衫的前襟，把他掼进了空房间里，并跟了进去。Jaskier发出了一声惊呼，他明亮的蓝眼睛睁大了，一边嘴角开始上翘，看着Geralt坚定地关上身后的门并放下门闩。

“我整个晚上都在等着这样做，”Geralt告诉他，把吟游诗人逼得靠上厚重的木门，一只手撑住自己。他俯下身，Jaskier也凑上来迎他，诗人的手指缠进Geralt的发丝中，他的嘴唇分开好让Geralt舔进他嘴里。

他们亲吻直到彼此都气息不稳，直到彼此无药可救地晃动臀部，直到Jaskier火热的坚挺紧贴着他的。Jaskier的丝绸衬衫被无望地皱起，Geralt把它往上一拽，贪婪地用手滑过Jaskier优雅的背部曲线。

Jaskier修长的手指——拨弄他的鲁特琴时通常灵巧得很——此时却笨拙地摸索着试图解开Geralt束腰上衣上的纽扣，与此同时Geralt拉下Jaskier的裤子让它挂在他纤瘦的胯部，解放了他的鸡巴——粗壮且已经染上了美丽的红色。他用手裹住Jaskier的勃起，诗人向上挺动胯部、把自己的阴茎进一步推进Geralt的手中，而他把诗人的呻吟尽数吞下。

“噢。”Jaskier把脑袋往身后的门上靠去，发出砰的一声。Geralt沿着他的下巴向下亲吻到脖颈，在光滑白皙的皮肤上吮吸出青绿的淤痕。Geralt用他那只空闲的手盲目地摸索着门边的小梳妆台，搡开De Beren小姐各式各样的粉盒、眼线和胭脂，直到手指握住那个小瓶子——他们第一次来到这个房间他就一眼看到的那个小瓶。

他不得不暂时把手从Jaskier的阴茎上松开，好摸索着打开瓶子。他忙得不可开交时，Jaskier弯腰脱了靴子，随机急切地把裤子和内裤一路推下去踢掉。Jaskier毫无耐心地一把拽下Geralt的长裤和内裤，灵巧的手指紧紧地环住了他的勃起，Geralt差点没把瓶子扔了。

“操，Jaskier，”Geralt喘着气，Jaskier刚才用拇指揉捻过他渗出前液的阴茎头部，把液体抹开，致使Geralt把玫瑰味的香精油洒得自己的手指和Jaskier的衬衫上到处都是。Jaskier又彻彻底底地从底部撸动到龟头，动作坚定火辣而完美，从Geralt的喉咙里勾出一声低沉的呜咽。他气喘吁吁、厚颜无耻地仰头朝Geralt咧嘴笑，Geralt正没救地操进他的拳头。这个小混蛋。

Geralt深深吸了一口气，回给他一个挑眉，随即弯下腰，把双手伸到Jaskier光裸的大腿底下然后一举。

“噢，噢天啊，”Jaskier哽咽道，Geralt把他往上托举，直到两人从胸膛到胯部都紧贴在一起。Geralt承载了他全部的重量，手臂缠绕在Jaskier的大腿上，让他赤裸的脚悬空晃荡。Jaskier的勃起被困在两人身体之间，抽搐着把前液涂到了Geralt的小腹处。

“天哪Geralt，”Jaskier大口喘息，“那真是……你……”他似乎完全放弃了琢磨词句，只顾用胳膊搂住Geralt的肩膀，用双腿紧锁Geralt的后背。他又狠狠地吻上了Geralt，后者向前走了一步，把Jaskier按在门上，这样他就可以腾出一只手——倾倒了油的那只手——温柔地往Jaskier的穴口中按进一根手指。

Geralt将一整根手指挤进吟游诗人紧致高热的身体，Jaskier紧贴着Geralt的嘴闷闷地哀叫，腰胯向上摆动，阴茎摩擦着Geralt的小腹。那手指周围火热的一下挤压让Geralt被忽视的鸡巴搏动了一下，喷涌出一股前液。操，他硬得发痛。他从未曾如此渴望一个人，从来没有。

他仍然小心地花时间把Jaskier准备好，并不想伤到吟游诗人，但Jaskier——一如既往地和他反着干——开始在他的手指上蠕动，催促他，“来嘛，Geralt，我准备好了，你能不能快点操我——”这摧毁了Geralt残存的、本就脆弱的自我控制，他把手指拿出来，用又一个吻止住了Jaskier的呻吟。

他急忙用更多的玫瑰味的香精油润滑他的阴茎，然后缓慢地操进Jaskier。他终于填满Jaskier热情的身体，那热度紧紧地绕住他发痛的鸡巴简直完美，Geralt体内所有空气都被夺走了。吟游诗人跟着他一起摆动，他的大腿环绕过去，脚跟狠狠戳进Geralt后背的肌肉，手指缠进他的发丝中拉扯着，几乎达到了疼痛的程度。

“对，Geralt，噢——”Jaskier在Geralt操进他身体里时喘息着，“啊！哦天哪。”Geralt在Jaskier他体内找到了一个能让他大声呻吟、颤抖不止、无助拱起的点。他确保以同样的角度用力快速地插入，使得Jaskier一同动作，手臂缠住他的肩膀，大腿绕过他的后腰，天啊这简直太他妈完美了。

“操，”他呻吟道，“噢操，Jaskier，你感觉太舒服了。”

“Geralt，”Jaskier几乎开始啜泣，他的阴茎在两人之间抽动，在Geralt的腹部留下一条潮湿火热的痕迹，噢天哪——Jaskier高潮了，就那么到了，Geralt都没碰他的鸡巴——然后Jaskier的手指在Geralt的发丝中握紧，开始拉扯——Geralt的高潮猛烈得让他有相当长一段时间无法呼吸，只能无药可救地颤抖着，把自己的释放灌注进Jaskier体内。

***

“把你的领子再往上拉一点。”Geralt悠闲地靠在De Beren小姐卧室的墙上，建议道。

Jaskier向他皱眉，“没法再往上拉了！”他说，徒劳地扯着他那衬衫。他再一次望了望小梳妆台上的镜子。Geralt往他脖子上留下的印记在他白嫩的皮肤上明显得不得了，青紫色的瘀痕和Geralt嘴唇的形状一模一样。

“我半个小时前并没听到任何抱怨啊。”Geralt跟他说。

“那不是重点！”Jaskier噘嘴。他看上去刚被好好操过一顿；头发一团乱，脖颈上印着吻痕，丝绸衬衫悲惨地皱巴巴的，还有香精油的脏斑。他闻上去一股强烈的玫瑰味。Geralt向他得意地笑。Jaskier脸红了，也没救地回了个微笑。

“我可不能就这样去见De Beren小姐啊。”Jaskier说。

“大概不能吧，”Geralt愉快地说，“来吧，我们偷偷地从仆人房间那边溜出去，去旅馆。我明天早上再陪你回来取你的报酬。”他邀请般地向Jaskier挑起一边眉毛，“我甚至会允许你和我共浴呢。”

Jaskier咧嘴笑了。“好吧，行，”他说，“既然你这么说了。”

END.


End file.
